


[Podfic] BFFs by Withershins

by brightnail



Series: Podfic of Mutant AU by Withershins [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Concussions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Podfic for Part 5 in the Mutant AU SeriesSidney is a friend in need; Alex is a friend indeed. All that's left is making the friendship bracelets.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BFFs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424166) by [withershins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withershins/pseuds/withershins). 



 

 **Title** : BFFs  
**Author** : Withershins  
**Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin, Sidney Crosby & Alexander Ovechkin

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Podfic for Part 5 in the Mutant AU Series

Sidney is a friend in need; Alex is a friend indeed. All that's left is making the friendship bracelets.

 **Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10424166)

 **Length** 01:51:48

 **Download Mediafire Link** : [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?m99i30b4n9u6nyi)

 

 


End file.
